gift of the guilty
by kjobird
Summary: Fawn goes on a journey to find a rare flower to apologize to rosetta


The gift of the guilty

It was tradition that Rosetta and Fawn spent Christmas together under the cherry blossom tree. Ro always brought some rose tea and Fawn had some acorn cookies. They always exchanged gifts, and sang Christmas carols. However that Christmas eve things got a little bit different.

Sled and Rosetta were now dating. Most of the time she went over to the winter side because setting up the snow machine was not easy. He had asked her to have a Christmas dinner with her in the icicle cave. She was sure Fawn wouldn't mind missing one year.

Rosetta told Fawn and she acted okay, but inside she was burning with rage saying " why does sled have to take her from me" She decided she couldn't lose her friend she was going to stop this.

At last she cooked up a plan she wrote a note saying, " I'm done Rosetta. You are such a gripe and not my type" then she wrote it was from sled and put her note by Rosetta's porch. She found it a few minutes more and flew over to winter and shouted at sled. " Wait" sled said. " This is not my hand writing" he took out some paper and wrote " I love you" and it was totally different. " I'm sorry I got mad, but I want to know who did this" Sled pointed to the bottom of the paper and said " look there is a piece of fuzz here. " that is chipmunk fur, and it was Fawn's turn to groom the chipmunks" right then she got the angry look knowing it was Fawn who did this.

Fawn was already feeling guilty and was getting ready to go apologize but it was too late for that. Fawn heard a pounding on her door and then a shout saying " FAWN GET OUT HERE NOW!" Fawn knew she would have to face her sooner or later and she didn't really have a choice. She peaked her head out and Ro yanked her out. " HOW COULD YOU" Fawn tried to say sorry but before she could Ro yelled, " YOU ARE THE WORST FAIRY EVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she slammed the door and Fawn went and sobbed.

She tried apologizing again and again for 2 days but Ro would not hear it. But she wasn't going to give up. She knew what she had to do. She needed to get her a special present, and the rose seed would not do. She decided to look up special flowers.  
At last she found one that was perfect. It was a rare marigold called the glowing marigold. The only problem was there was no fairy in pixie hollow that could grow one, even if they had the seed. Not even garden fairies could do it. Only the mist queen could. She lived on a hidden lair on the island across the north side of never land, the journey would be dangerous but she knew she had to get that flower.

She had 3 bags of dust with her, which she only used when she really needed to fly. After 3 days she had already been mildly poisoned, scraped, and bruised. Then an obstacle came where even with dust she couldn't fly through. She looked at the book and said the area was a force field that kept fairies in when the river was not rippling. Well the water was still but luckily someone could help.

A scarlet macaw named Charlotte let Fawn ride on her back and they became traveling partners. They traveled for another day until they reached the entrance. Charlotte was moving faster since Fawn didn't have dust on. She stopped when she heard the most shocking thing from the queen while gazing into a ball " hey another fairy, finally after 45 years another one is here. I will shock the magic out of her and keep it myself. Charlotte started to fly to warn Fawn but the queen saw that from her crystal ball. She sent a minion to go get the macaw. He told fawn that they had a bird sanctuary. Charlotte followed him and a muzzle was put on her and she was shoved in a cage. Charlotte had to warn Fawn.

The queen was acting nice toward Fawn and said. " I will grow your flower but I have to go get a seed, please take a load off in this chair. " she sat down and the queen flipped a switch. The chair turned into a board and fawn was strapped in. Then she flipped a switch, which would shock fawn in 30 seconds for 45 minutes.

At last charlotte escaped. She knew she could not stop the machine but she could get help. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her. In 10 minutes she saw another never fairy coming. It was actually Rosetta. She was worried about Fawn and was searching for her. Charlotte flew down and tried to tell her what happened but since she was a garden fairy all she heard was squawking. Then she put the book at her feet. Rosetta went from worried to freak. They didn't have much time. They had to get to fawn. In 15 minutes she arrived at the cave and Fawn had already been shocked for 35 minutes. If the time ran out there would be no way to save Fawn. But they could not just go turn off the button. With the queen available no one could turn it off. They had to knock over the queen's magic tube. That would make her vanish. Charlotte flew to a vine and Rosetta got the idea of growing it and getting it to knock over the bottle. The best part was it was an indestructible vine and only a never fairy could see it.

In 3 minutes the tube was knocked over and the wicked queen vanished. They had 30 seconds left to get the machine off. The off button was under a bunch of wires. After 15 seconds the off button was found and Rosetta pressed it. They got it in enough time since fawn had 10 seconds left. Charlotte cut her down with her talons and beak and she fell to the ground weak, injured, and barely conscious. Rosetta flew her outside the lair and laid her head on her lap. " We don't have much time, we need to get her to the healing talents"

Rosetta kept talking to her saying " it's okay, you are going to be fine, don't worry" At last when they arrived back home she was rushed to the emergency room. It wasn't easy but the healing fairies were able to save her. However she was going to be in the hospital a few weeks. Then Rosetta decided that was a good time to do their late Christmas together.

After 11:00 pm Fawn woke up still loopy, but she saw Rosetta and tried flying to her but fell to the ground. Rosetta flew her back to bed saying " lay down, stay still" Fawn replied " I feel awful Ro, I was so mean and I couldn't even get the special flower" " shh" Rosetta said, " It's okay, you are forgiven and my friend. " she hugged her tight. Fawn decided to give her the rose seed and Rosetta loved it. She gave fawn a cherry blossom pillow. She kept Fawn Company while she was in the hospital. She realized that a friend should not be lost because of a mistake. Because if she wasn't lucky she could have lost her.


End file.
